(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing device of an automatic cap for a liquid vessel, and more particularly, to an opening and closing device of an automatic cap for a liquid vessel capable of extracting its contents by pressing the vessel without opening or removing a cap which is a lid of the vessel and capable of closing the vessel automatically when the vessel is not pressed.
(b) Background Art
In general, a common vessel which is used by inserting aqueous contents such as cosmetics or kitchen detergents has a vessel cap that is snap-hinged integrally or combined detachably as a separate structure to a neck part of a vessel body thorough which an outlet is penetrated.
Accordingly, in case of extracting its contents from a vessel body, the contents is extracted by opening an outlet of a vessel body while pulling and separating integrated vessel cap which is snap-hinged to a neck part of a vessel body or by opening the outlet of a vessel body while rotating or drawing the vessel cap provided as a separate structure which is combined to the neck part of a vessel body detachably.
However, in such a vessel, the outlet of a vessel body to extract its contents could be opened only when the vessel cap is separated from a neck part of a vessel body necessarily, and there is some inconvenience in turning a vessel body upside down or tilting it at certain angle necessarily when extracting its contents from a vessel body.